


Tomato Catastrophe

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: #CPC2016, #SHBF8, Alternate Universe, Indonesia!AU, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua puluh kilogram tomat tidak akan Hinata relakan semudah melempar sandal ke wajah petugas sidak pasar. Fic spesial Ramadhan. OOC/Indonesia! AU. #CPC2016 #SHBF8 #OCCUPATION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Catastrophe

"Permisi, Mbak."

Gadis berambut panjang yang tengah menyusun sayur putih menjadi tumpukan rapi menoleh. Beberapa orang berpakaian rapi berdiri tepat di depan lapaknya. Hinata tersenyum ragu.

"Iya, Mas. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut.

"Ini, Mbak, silakan dibaca dulu."

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi. Hinata menepukkan tangannya pada celemek putih yang ia kenakan di pinggang sebelum mengambil kertas itu. Sembari Hinata membaca, tiga dari empat orang yang datang ke lapaknya pergi entah ke mana. Tersisa seorang yang berada di lapak itu.

Selembar surat kedinasan berada di tangan Hyuuga Hinata, seorang pedagang sayur mayur di pasar pagi. Ia membaca sekilas sebelum melihat sang petugas berbaju hijau kecoklatan memeriksa satu persatu barang dagangannya. Ia mengerti kalau ia tak bisa protes sesuka hatinya. Ini surat dari pemerintah daerah. Terkait datangnya bulan Ramadhan, semua barang dagangan di pasar akan kena sidak, tak terkecuali sayur-sayuran yang dijual Hinata.

"Mbak, jangan bengong. Lama amat bacanya. Sini kembalikan surat dinasnya."

Hinata menenggak ludah karena gugup sembari memindah tangankan surat itu kepada salah seorang petugas yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat keranjang berisi tomat-tomat. Petugas itu mengambil salah satu tomat milik Hinata dan mengusap-usapnya dengan saputangan putih. Entah kenapa, Hinata mendapat firasat buruk.

"I-iya, Mas. Silakan diperiksa dagangan saya."

Si petugas berambut hitam langsung bicara, "Mbak, tomatnya saya sita …"

"Eh?"—kok prasangka buruk Hinata langsung tepat ya?

.

.

.

Tomato Catastrophe © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Humor

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Rush Plot, Alternate Universe, bahasa pasar (non-baku), setting Indonesia!AU

#CrackPairingCelebration2016 #SHBF8

Prompt: Occupation

Pedagang!Hinata x PetugasBPOM!Sasuke

.

.

.

Hinata nyaris mewek di tempat. Baper seketika. Kenapa tidak? Tomat-tomat itu baru datang hari ini. Belum terjual karena sidak dilakukan tepat saat pasar dibuka. Hinata belum mendapat keuntungan sepersekian persen dari dagangannya itu. Yang ada, Hinata malah rugi besar. Coba bayangkan.

Tomat-tomat sebanyak dua goni itu bermassa dua puluh kilogram. Sekilo tomat itu harganya sepuluh ribu kalau dibeli dari petani. Ditambah ongkos dari pedesaan dibawa ke pasar sekitar empat puluh ribu, itupun sudah diskon karena yang mengangkutnya ke sini adalah tetangga Hinata. Tambahkanlah keuntungan Hinata sekitar dua atau tiga ribu rupiah perkilo. Hinata menjualnya seharga tiga belas ribu perkilo. Tiga belas kali dua puluh. Hinata rugi sebesar dua ratus enam puluh ribu rupiah.

Oh, tidak. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Hinata harus mati-matian memperjuangkan dua karung tomatnya. Melirik cepat tag nama pemuda itu, Hinata mulai memperjuangkan nasib tomatnya.

Hinata sudah ingin menitikkan air mata ketika beberapa buruh angkut disuruh membantu sang petugas memindahkan keranjang plastik berisi tomat ke mobil pick up yang dibawa petugas. Ia memandang sang petugas dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berharap agar diberikan keringanan.

"Mas Sasuke, k-kenapa tomatnya disita. Itu baru datang hari ini, masih segar semua …" Hinata berusaha berkelit agar dagangannya tidak disita.

"Tomatnya enggak steril, Mbak."

"Eh, enggak steril gimana, Mas?

"Mbak Hinata, waktu beli dari petani enggak lihat kalau tomatnya kena abu begini? Masa yang jualan bening begini tapi dagangannya enggak."

Hinata menatap si petugas yang tengah menimang-nimang sebuah tomat di tangannya. Sisipan kode dalam kalimatnya Hinata buang jauh-jauh ke laut sana.

"Kan wajar, Mas. Gunung lagi erupsi, gimana sayurnya bisa bersih dari abu? Sayurnya semua datang dari pedesaan di kaki gunung. Setidaknya sayurnya kan masih bisa dicuci. Lagipula harga di pasar lagi naik, Mas. Bisa rugi saya kalau itu disita semua."

"Lah, saya enggak mau tahu, Mbak. Masa Mbak tega lihat konsumennya makan tomat kayak begini? Saya aja enggak mau …"

"Tapi, Mas …"

"Itu ada beberapa yang busuk juga," ceramah Sasuke sambil menunjuk beberap tomat.

"Kan belum saya sortir, Mas. Baru datang tadi pagi …"

Hinata menggaruk tengkuk. Bukannya tega ke konsumen atau bagaimana, tapi apa petugas itu lebih tega lihat Hinata gulung tikar ya? Dan lagi, Hinata bingung dengan sikap si petugas itu. Kok kelakuannya kontra sama ucapannya ya?

"Mas, katanya tomat saya berabu, tapi kok malah dimakan? Tadi katanya enggak steril …" ujar Hinata cengo sambil menunjuk salah satu tomat yang dilahap Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat, Mbak, saya belum sarapan tadi. Lagipula udah saya lap bersih pakai saputangan. Tambahan info buat Mbak, saya pecinta tomat."

Eh, petugas kampret. Katanya dicuci aja enggak steril, ini malah cuma modal dilap, mana doyan lagi. Kalau mau tomatnya, ya dibeli, ini malah diambil seenak jidat. Mana dimakan tepat di depan pedagangnya lagi. Ngajak tawuran, ya?

"Mas, tomatnya bayar seribu … saya gak mau tahu."

Sasuke mendelik, "Mbak, tomatnya kan mau disita, ya suka-suka saya dong mau diapain. Harusnya Mbak bersyukur, tomatnya dimakan sama orang ganteng kayak saya."

"Mas, gak punya kaca ya?" balas Hinata dengan ketus.

Sasuke melotot, menyibak rambutnya dengan gaya sok keren, "Mbak, gak usah gitu deh. Semua cewek yang lihat saya tuh pasti klepek-klepek, gak terkecuali si Mbak. Jangan bohong di bulan Ramadhan, dosa."

Eh, ini orang ganteng dari Hongkong. Jadi petugas dinas kok sewenang-wenang sih? Lagian ini bahas tomat kok ngelantur jadi kode keras begini? Hinata tiba-tiba sakit kepala.

"E-enggak bisa gitu dong, Mas. Jadi kerugian saya diganti, gitu? Kan enggak. P-pokoknya Mas harus bayar. Saya gak peduli mau Mas ganteng apa jelek," protes Hinata dengan suara meninggi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Enggak bisa, pokoknya saya sita nih."

Tomat kedua dilahap dengan cepat. Hinata sebal. Petugas sialan ini, sudah menghina habis-habisan barang dagangannya, tapi tetap saja memakan tomat-tomatnya dengan ganas. Kan kurang ajar namanya. Semoga abu yang melekat pada tomat itu jadi racun di perut Sasuke. Sekalian jadi sianida.

.

.

.

"Mas, jangan semua tomatnya dibawa ya? Nanti saya jualan apa?" mohon Hinata sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Berusaha memohon dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

"Sudah, Mbak, relakan saja. Toh masih banyak sayur yang lain. Mbak, tolong nomor teleponnya." Sasuke dengan kalem mencatat pada sebuah buku memo.

"Eh, nomor? 085xxxxxx. Eh, Mas, buat apa?"

"Buat pedekate—ohok—buat klarifikasi sesuatu, Mbak."

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Perasaan dengar Mas situ bilang PDKT, eh, apa salah dengar ya? Cuek, Hinata harus urus tomatnya terlebih dahulu. Keranjang terakhir sudah diangkut ke mobil. Hinata makin sewot saja.

"Mas, y-yang jualan sayuran berabu kayak ini kan bukan cuma saya. Kok dari tadi Mas di sini terus sih? Enggak ada kerjaan ya?" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa lapak yang berada di sekitarnya. Eh, masa iya cuma Hinata yang dagangannya kena sita begini?

"Jadinya kalau tomatnya enggak mau disita, Mbak mau dibawa sekalian ke kantor?"

Hinata bingung. "Buat apa saya dibawa ke kantor, Mas? Saya kan enggak salah apa-apa …"

"Saya bawa ke kantor KUA, Mbak. Biar kita nikah sekarang juga."

Ya Tuhan. Petugas macam apa ini? Hinata berdeham sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam.

DHUAK!

Sandal jepit berwarna putih melayang tepat mengenai kepala berambut raven.

"UGH!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar, "Mas, silakan angkat kaki dari lapak saya."

…

Tomat dagangan Hinata akhirnya disita seluruhnya. Dua puluh kilogram tomat direlakan dengan sepenuh hati. Impas dengan petugas yang pulang dengan sebelah mata lebam karena dilempar dua kali dengan sandal sekuat tenaga—kejadian yang kedua disensor karena berbahaya dibaca anak di bawah umur. Keuntungan penjualan Hinata dari tomat-tomat yang disinyalir berabu hanyalah dua ribu, diminta paksa dari petugas sialan, Uchiha Sasuke, yang sempat-sempatnya memberikan Hinata kartu nama dan nomor telepon setelah dihajar dengan sandal—dua ribu karena Sasuke makan dua buah tomat.

Hyuuga Hinata sudah jera dengan kedatangan petugas kedinasan. Apalagi petugas yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata pastikan akan menyediakan lebih banyak sandal untuk dilempar.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Uhh, kelihatannya garing lagi. Maaf ya… Masih puyeng nih. Padahal udah libur tapi kok kegiatan masih aja banyak ya. Sampe misuh-misuh ke sana kemari, acara di sana-sini. Maklum, orang femes dan febeles. Capek daku… Oh ya, event SHBF ini diperpanjang dari tanggal 8-22 Juni 2016. Saya harapkan partisipasinya. Keterangan event bisa cek di profil ffn saya. Jaa ne~~

Sankyuu.

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Ether-chan


End file.
